Picking Up The Pieces
by alexporter
Summary: This story imagines that Tsu'tey did NOT die, he lived. Tsu'tey/Neytiri Jake/Neytiri or ? It takes place just before the film actually ends. Includes some more RDA, Love scenes, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Neytiri Looks down at Jake, Nothing happens for a beat, Then, His eyes almost Pounce open. He sits up immediately. A tear of joy brushes down Neytiri's cheek,

Neytiri

'I see you, J'ake'

She smiles, she looks in his eyes, riveting gaze with her big

gold orbs to his.

Mo'at

(Thick Accent)

'Transformation is complete Jakesully; you are now a full Na'Vi'

Tsu'tey

(To the people in Na'Vi)

'The transformation is complete.'

Na'Vi all cheer, Jake and Neytiri stand up, Jake is completely naked, slightly embarrassed. They walk inside the tree of souls together, Neytiri picks up a sack.. Tsu'tey glances over but it does not bother him.

Jake

'The only thing I hated about that is being naked..'

Neytiri

'Well J'ake you are now very special in the Omaticaya clan, naked no longer! you must wear this!'

Neytiri reveals a sack with 4 pieces of clothing in it, a neck ring, two leather straps for the feet, and a 'Flap' for the below waist.

Jake knows this outfit is important for him to wear, he smiles up at Neytiri.

Jake

'Thank you. It means a lot to receive this from you.'

Although Neytiri is very happy for Jake; even though they cannot be together she loves him inside.

Jake leans over to kiss her, she looks down moving slightly away. Jake looks confused.

Neytiri

'I am Tsahìk now and you are Omaticaya.'

Jake

'I know it's great.'

Jake puts his hand under her chin and lifts her eyes up, she is crying.

Jake

'What are you saying Neytiri?'

Neytiri

(With hurt)

'I am saying the Tsahìk and the clan leader are a mated pair, not Tsahìk with Omaticaya'

Jake steps back, his eyes open. His stomach fills up with hurt and anger.

Jake

'Are you saying we are not mated Neytiri?'

Neytiri

(With hurt)

'Yes.'

Jake

(Looking at her with anger)

'I gave everything for you Neytiri. And all I get back is this! I betrayed my own race for you! All of this for you! What did I get back? A kiss then a shove to the ground? Because that's really all that did happen. You are not finishing with me, because I am finished.'

He picks up the sack of clothes, and walks away.

Neytiri crouches down hands on knees, cries; she rocks back and forward like a teen girl with a broken for the first time. She looks up seeing the pink strands being brushes to the side by a hand, hoping it would be Jakes, but this hand has four fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

That hand belonged to Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey is different when he is alone with Neytiri; he loses the stone cold attitude and is what you could say, real with her.

Tsu'tey walks over to Neytiri; she wipes her eyes trying to hide the upset and hurt.

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'I see you Neytiri'

Tsu'tey knew what Neytiri wanted, Jake, but he wanted her more and was not prepared to give her up. He sits down next to her. She looks over,

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'Are you okay Neytiri? We should be happy our friend J'akesully passed though Eywas eyes, celebration tonight, no sorrow.'

Neytiri

(In Na'Vi)

'He did not take us not being together anymore very well and will not speak to me no longer.'

Tsu'tey looks down, clenching his teeth together, he does not want Jake, his brother, to show hate for him or Neytiri.

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'He will come around soon, you are Tsahìk now and he is Omaticaya both very powerful yet different. He will choose his own woman.'

Neytiri looks up at Tsu'tey, truly seeing him for the first time; she sees his eyes looking at her like she is perfect. She smiles softly.

Tsu'tey and Neytiri where childhood sweethearts, when they went to Dr Augustine's school they would both sit next to each other, make things for each other, but when Jake came, their relationship changed, now Neytiri feels forced to be mated with him. She cares for him, but Jake changed her.

Neytiri

(In Na'Vi)

'Jake changed us, I feel like we are no longer friends and you do not like me because of him.'

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'That is wrong, At first, I thought all sky people where bad and could not be changed, then Jake came, I hated him, but you changed him, but when you because a mated pair I was hurt, I hated him once more, then he became rider of the last shadow, I saw him. I then I saw Jake didn't change us, we changed him.'

Neytiri

(In Na'Vi)

'Before Jake came I loved you, then it changed, when you hated him, I began to hate you, the more I loved him the more I hated you, then It was all okay until now.'

Tsu'tey smiles at her.

(In Na'Vi)

'So you really did love me.'

Neytiri

(In Na'Vi)

'Not did, do.'

Neytiri looks up at him, both looking at each other in the eye, Tsu'tey puts his hand on her shoulder; she places her hand softly on his cheek, leaning over for a kiss.

Neytiri stands up, Tsu'tey also stands, she takes his hand bringing him deeper into the Tree of souls.

She stands in front of him pulling him down until they are kneeling; Tsu'tey places his hand on her cheek, looking at her. Neytiri's skin is glowing beautifully in reflections to the glow of the tree. They kiss. She puts her hand on his chest, stroking as they kiss, she suddenly pulls back looking down.

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'I'm sorry, I didn't…'

Neytiri stops him.

Neytiri

(Is Na'Vi)

'You do not have to be sorry Tsu'tey, this is perfect.'

She kisses him, he holds her up from the waist, she strokes the back of his head around the queue, and takes his queue, guiding it over his shoulder. He looks at her. He takes his queue in his hand, still raising it slightly.

Tsu'tey

(In Na'Vi)

'If you are ready.'

She raises her queue near his, they join and her tendrils meet his, connecting. They are in ultimate intimacy together, they come back together with a kiss and they sink down into the soft moss.


	3. Chapter 3

One quick note I chop the sentences up because something different happens. It's what I was used to at school. ALSO, MS word somehow puts a HUGE space between two lines and I edit the spacing and its still there, leave in review a good place to write the rest of the story or how to fix it please.

* * *

Jakes eyes open to a scream. His ikran presents himself to him spreading its wings out, at first Jake is in surprise but he smiles softly, and strokes it.

Jake  
'Now where have you been. Wait two minutes.'

Jake runs off looking eagerly for Mo'at he finds her wrapping up some of the fallen for burial, there is two Na'Vi girls helping her.

Jake  
'Mo'at!'

Moat looks over, Jake signals 'I see you' she does the same.

Moat  
'Yes J'akesully?'

Jake  
'I wanted to tell you, I am going to stay in hells gate for a while, I need to see Norm and Max about things anyway.'

Mo'at looks at him with understanding,

'What is the reason to this?'

Jake

'Being here just brings me down with the current situation.'

Tsu'tey and Neytiri walk up to Mo'at and Jake, Jake is no longer calm about the situation.

Jake speaks with sarcasm and anger:

'Oh wow already holding hands.'

Neytiri looks away like nothing happened. Jake turns away, but Mo'at grabs his shoulder without looking at him spinning him back around while greeting the pair. Jake looks to the sky not wanting to be there.

Tsu'tey  
(In Na'Vi)  
'Me and my warriors will begin search for new hometree soon.'

Mo'at nods, a Na'Vi girl finishes weaving leaves around a fallen warrior and approaches. Jake looks at her, she smiles. 

Na'Vi girl  
(In Na'Vi)  
'The weaving is done ready for ceremony.'

Mo'at  
(In Na'Vi)  
'Okay.'

Tsu'tey looks over at Jake, Jake looks at him with hate, Tsu'tey does not react with aggression.  
'I wish for your help on this Jakesully.'

Jake  
'I'm going to be staying up at hells gate for a while. So I don't think I will be able to. Good luck.'

Jake looks at Neytiri then nods at Mo'at and the Na'Vi girl, and turns away to return to his Ikran, Turning back for a glance, Tsu'tey sees the hurt in his eyes. Neytiri looks down and continues discussion with Mo'at.

When Jake arrives at hells gate, he sees a completely different image than before, he sees Norm and Max, wrestling in AMP suits, he lands as they look over waving.

Norm  
'Jake!'

Jake  
'Hey guys, mind if I stop here for a while?'

Jake signals to his Ikran to return to the willow tree, it follows instructions.

Max sees Jake has a sack in his waist like belongings.  
'What do you mean Jake?'

Jake  
'I mean stay as in sleep; Things in the clan aren't so great.'

Norm  
'But what about Neytiri?'

Jake paces to the side face palming.  
'I don't want to talk about Neytiri right now.'

Norm glances at Max, signalling to get out the AMP suits.

Jake says with friendly sarcasm:

'Thought you were scientists here, not AMP suit drivers.'

Norm

'We can have fun.'

Max

'Why don't we go inside, Jake.'

Jake nods and heads to the main entrance, it's only been two days since he was here. Feels like forever. Norm enters setting his watch down on the table and grabbing a lab coat.

Norm

'Guess what Jake; we are getting my avatar back! It's nearly healed in the tank!'

Jake

'So you are going blue again?'

Max

'Not only that, we are devising one for myself also.'

Jake smiles, norm walks over to the tanks with one very small Avatar and Norms Avatar.

Norm

'We got some of the natives genes and mixed it with Max's DNA, we also used the Pandora version of enzymes that can be used to grow more fast, his avatar will be ready in one or two weeks, maybe sooner, we aren't sure yet.'

Jake

'Damn! You got it all figured out.'

Max looks exited

'If I get an Avatar, It means we can go in the forest and get some samples, just for fun, we still like our science.'

Norm laughs

'Good science is good observation.'

Jake looks at Max's avatar, it's slightly smaller than himself, he smiles.

'Grace would be proud.'

Norm

'..Yeah, she would.'

Max changes the subject

'So Jake, what happened out there? Your welcome to stay here, it's just so, soon.'

Jake puts his hands on his forehead pacing over to a table, sitting on it, seen as a chair is too small.

'She took over Moat's place. Then decided Tsu'tey suited her more than me. I flipped out and now I am here.'

Norm

'Tsu'tey is the clan leader and she is the one who interprets the will of Eywa. You are just Omaticaya, a very good warrior, but they grew up together Jake.'

Jake

'I know that Norm.'

Max

'Anyway, are you guys staying at the Tree of Souls from now on or moving?'

Jake

'They are probably looking right now for a new hometree, or somewhere suitable to live.'

Norm

'That's great.'

All heads turn to the radio, a voice is calling Norm runs to answer,

'Hello?'

Man

'Hello? Who is this? Hells gate?'

Norm's eyebrows tighten, he recognises the voice, It's Parker!

'Parker?'

Jake leaps over two tables and grabs the mic

'I told you to never return.'

Parker

'I need your help Sully.'


End file.
